


D.C. al fine

by brumalbreeze



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumalbreeze/pseuds/brumalbreeze
Summary: “… Did you ever think things would end up like this?”Momo thought about the day Banri disappeared, the day Yuki finally agreed to form Re:vale with him, the days they spent trying to scrape together every coin just to survive another week, and their eventual rise to the very top of the world. Nothing had ever prepared him for this.Never would he have thought he would one day be lying in bed together with Yuki like this. He pressed his forehead to Yuki’s sternum and curled his fingers around the fabric of his own shirt. “No,” he whispered.(SPOILERS FOR PART 3, CHAPTER 6.5 ONWARD.)





	D.C. al fine

**Author's Note:**

> This story picks up after Part 3, Chapter 7.5. If you haven't read the new update yet, please start reading from [Part 3, Chapter 6.5 here](http://brumalbreeze.tumblr.com/post/162047519572/chapter-6-part-5-the-curtain-to-the-past-opens).

"... It’s embarrassing, so I’ll talk about it another time.” Yuki averted his gaze and covered his mouth with his hand.

“Another time?” Momo tilted his head to the side, curious as to why Yuki’s body language had changed so suddenly. Just a second ago, he was relaxed and open.

When Yuki looked at him again, he was smiling. “Around the time I’m on the verge of death…”

“That’s so far away!”

Yuki laughed. “Let’s go home.”

Momo grinned and trotted to his side. He took the metal bat from Yuki and hit his palm with it as they walked. “Wow, this is pretty heavy.”

“I chose one that looked like it would hurt the most,” Yuki said casually while pulling his car keys from his pocket.

“Shouldn’t you have hammered some nails into a regular bat then?”

“Didn’t have the time,” he said and unlocked his car.

Momo snickered under his breath.

The two of them got in and put on their seatbelts. The car rumbled to life with a gentle purr, and Yuki pulled away from the curb.

Momo gazed out the window as Yuki drove, feeling warm from the tequila he had. It had been high quality stuff, but it settled terribly in his stomach. The distasteful words which had slid from Ryou’s poisoned tongue stuck to Momo’s throat and nose, as if he had swallowed them. He clenched his fists in his lap.

The streetlamps painted the interior of the car with sporadic splashes of light.

“Momo…” Yuki called out, his voice soothing and even. “What did you talk about with him?”

He glanced at Yuki, paused for a moment, and let a smile pull his lips up. He loosened his hands and fiddled with the ring on his left hand. “The past,” he said. “Re:vale’s past.”

When Yuki didn’t say anything, he went on. “I thought he would change his mind about the entertainment industry if I told him about how awesome you and Ban-san were, but….” He shook his head and sighed. After taking in a breath, he started anew. “It made me feel nostalgic. Thinking about how cool you and Ban-san were… it made me remember how much strength you had given me then.” Momo smiled and pressed his hand to his chest. “Of course, it also hurt to remember how Re:vale almost ended and how hard it was to keep you from quitting, but I’m glad we’re here now.”

Yuki’s fingers tightened around the steering wheel. “… We made you go through a lot, didn’t we….”

“Ah, well,” he replied, “It wasn’t easy for any of us.”

“I had forgotten.”

“Huh?”

“I had forgotten how much you liked ‘The Incomplete Us.’”

“Ah….” Momo watched light cut across Yuki’s sharp features and filter through his hair. Even though the light was harsh, Yuki glowed ethereally.

Yuki’s face became obscured when he looked away to make a right turn. He glanced at Momo for a second and returned his gaze to the road. “I ran into Ban the other day, after I had finished our demo tape for ‘NO DOUBT.’ We talked for a little, and that’s when he brought it up again. I couldn’t help but think about the past too.

“Some of those memories were very painful, but many of them were precious too. In the same way we gave you strength, I think you gave me just as much,” Yuki said. “I’m glad we’re here now too. And I’m glad you’re by my side, Momo.”

Momo’s mouth dropped open at the unexpected words. Sharp prickles burned his eyes, nose, and throat, and he ducked his head. He could only nod and make an affirmative noise. It wasn’t as if he thought Yuki didn’t treasure him. Even though Yuki had gotten better over the years, he had always been bad with expressing his feelings, so Momo learned to read the other ways he showed his affection.

He knew Yuki cared when he kept passing his own water bottle to him during their concerts, always made at least one meat dish when he was over for dinner, and made sure the staff had Momorin on hand during recording sessions. They were often nonverbal and sometimes clumsy ways of expressing love, but Momo recognized them all.

But hearing Yuki say such a thing out loud made his chest swell and overflow with emotion.

Yuki pulled into the driveway of his home and shut the engine off. They had gotten back faster than Momo had expected. He had been so lost in his thoughts.

“Let’s go,” Yuki said and smiled at him.

Momo let out a breathy laugh and nodded.

The house was dark and lonely when Yuki opened the door, but it warmed up when the lights in the hallway snapped on.

Momo locked the door behind him and stepped on the heels of his shoes to get them off. When he finished, he saw Yuki lingering in the hallway. “What’s the matter?” he asked with a lopsided smile.

Yuki shook his head and hummed. He waited until Momo got close enough and then put his fingers against Momo’s jaw. He leaned down and Momo tilted his head instinctively. Their kiss was brief and tender.

It felt like coming home, and the tension he didn’t even know he was holding onto slipped from him. Momo breathed in deeply and kept his eyes closed for a second longer than the kiss. When he opened them, Yuki was looking at him fondly. He chuckled. “What was that for?”

“You looked like you needed it,” Yuki replied and kissed him again.

Momo laughed into it and wrapped his arms around Yuki’s waist. “I’ve missed you,” he muttered into Yuki’s shoulder.

“We’ve seen each other almost every day.”

“Yeah, but…” he sighed. Between his solo appearances on talk and radio shows and Yuki’s movie filming and fashion photoshoots, the two of them hardly had any time to sit down alone to talk lately. The scarce minutes they caught between the stage and the changing room were hardly enough. He hugged Yuki tighter. “Still.”

“I know,” Yuki said and patted his back. “You’ve worked hard today. Want to sleep?”

Momo nodded and pulled away.

Yuki walked toward the bathroom, and Momo trailed after him.

“Shower?” Yuki asked when they got there.

Momo shook his head. “Too tired.”

“Alright,” Yuki said. He turned on the tap to wash his hands.

They started getting ready for the night.

Sharing a small, single-person sink was something they had gotten used to ages ago, when they used to live together in a cramped, too-small apartment. But, perhaps because of the lingering alcohol in him, Momo found it a lot more intimate than usual to be shoulder-to-shoulder with Yuki as they brushed their teeth.

His heartbeat bloomed in his chest as he watched Yuki put on a headband before washing the makeup from his face. It was hardly the most flattering sight of him, but it made Momo happy to know that he was one of the very few people Yuki could act so casually around. It wasn’t like Yuki was putting on a front for everyone else, but this was a side of Yuki only Momo got to see regularly, and it felt special to him.

Yuki finished his nightly routine and left the room first. When Momo was done and went to the bedroom, he found Yuki sitting on the edge of the bed loosely braiding his hair. He had already changed into his usual bathrobe.

Momo went to their shared closet and grabbed something comfortable to wear. He was too tired to take his dirty clothes to the laundry basket in the bathroom, so he simply shuffled them into the same pile Yuki had left on the floor.

When he flopped face-first onto the bed, Yuki chuckled. “Momo, come on. Get under the blankets, at least.”

He didn’t say anything. Momo felt the blankets getting tugged from beneath him, so he groaned and rolled over.

“You’re acting so spoiled today,” Yuki laughed into his ear as he leaned over Momo. He tried to pull the covers over his shoulders.

Momo wiggled around until he was properly tucked in. “It’s been a long day,” he said, allowing a whine run through his voice. “You should spoil me today.”

“Alright,” Yuki said with a smile. He lay down too and faced Momo. “If that’s what you want.”

A blush spread over his face as Yuki’s words seeped into his chest, and he grinned. “You’re always so good to me, Darling.”

Yuki reached out and placed his palm against Momo’s cheek. He stroked his thumb back and forth on his skin. “Of course, Honey.”

Momo moved closer to Yuki and curled his hands close to his chest. He closed his eyes and breathed, letting his mind quiet down.

“Do you remember the first time we met?”

“Hm?” Momo opened his eyes at the question, but Yuki leaned in to kiss him, so he closed them again. It was a short kiss, and Yuki pressed two or three more on his lips before moving away. It was rare for Yuki to act so forward and affectionate on his own. Momo was taken off guard by this and needed a second to collect his thoughts. “The first time we met…?”

“Mmn. It was on Christmas Eve.”

“Ah….” There was no way he could forget the Bloody Eve incident. He felt his face heat up again. He had just relived that horrible embarrassment a few hours ago at Ryou’s place, and now Yuki was bringing it up again. Momo groaned and turned his face into his pillow.

Yuki laughed under his breath and moved his arm so that he was hugging Momo instead. “You were really cool then,” he said.

“I was _embarrassing_ ,” Momo countered and covered his face with his hands. “I can’t believe I went crazy on the stage like that… and that was the _first_ time I talked to you and Ban-san too!”

“You saved us though.” Yuki kissed his forehead. “Ban and I would’ve been in trouble if not for you.”

Momo whined. “You’re so unfair,” he muttered and wrapped his arms around Yuki too.

“Is that so?” He started scratching the back of Momo’s head. “You were so shy back then. You kept running away from us. I still remember how you screamed when I tried to get closer to you.”

The pleasant pressure on his scalp made him melt, and Momo wiggled happily. He sighed, feeling pampered and embarrassed. “I couldn’t help myself.  You were both so cool…. I never thought I would have the chance to talk to you. I felt so nervous and overwhelmed just standing near you two.”

“… Did you ever think things would end up like this?”

Momo leaned back and looked up. Yuki was watching him with soft eyes. He was so beautiful.

He thought again about the day Banri disappeared, the day Yuki finally agreed to form Re:vale with him, the days they spent trying to scrape together every coin just to survive another week, and their eventual rise to the very top of the world. Nothing had ever prepared him for this. All he had ever wanted was to see Yuki and Banri happy again. He had always been ready but afraid to fade into the background when the time came. Momo would have been satisfied just being able to watch Yuki and Banri forever and cheer for them as one of the many thousands of indistinguishable faces in the crowd, and yet….

His fever dream had brought him farther than he ever dared to hope. Never would he have thought he would one day be lying in bed together with Yuki like this. He pressed his forehead to Yuki’s sternum and curled his fingers around the fabric of his own shirt. “No,” he whispered.

Suddenly, Yuki’s hand moved from his hair to under his chin. Momo relaxed instinctively and let Yuki bring his face up. Yuki had a fond and proud smile on as he spoke. “Neither did I.” And then, he kissed Momo.

“Mmn….”

It was an unhurried and tender kiss, but it seemed like it held all the affection in the world. Yuki had gotten much better with words in the past five years, but there were still things he was able to express best through actions. The meaning behind this was something Momo didn’t even have to guess to understand. His heart pounded as he accepted Yuki’s feelings and tried not to cry.

Yuki kept his touches soft but persistent. Momo didn’t want to take control of the kiss, but he doubted that Yuki would have let him try anyway. He seemed to want to take the lead tonight, and Momo gladly followed his cues.

When Yuki shifted his weight, Momo rolled on his back without prompting. Yuki leaned over him and kept kissing him. Momo tilted his chin up and let him go deeper. Tiredness still weighed on him, but it changed into something comfortable and reassuring. He liked how safe he felt with Yuki’s arms braced beside him and his weight settled on his body. He looped his arms behind Yuki’s and rested his hands on his shoulder blades. Momo sighed when Yuki stroked his face and kissed the corners of his eyes.

Yuki’s eyes were searching his face. He was watching for signs of wanting to stop, because he knew Momo was tired. From the way he rested his weight mostly on his knees, Momo could tell Yuki was ready to move away at any moment. But he wanted this. He wanted to take in all the love Yuki was trying to give him.

He pulled Yuki toward him again and arched his back. To make sure Yuki got the hint, he nipped at his bottom lip. The teasing gesture elicited a quiet laugh from Yuki, and he moved lower after one last kiss.

Instinctively, Momo bared his neck, already anticipating the lips and teeth that would suck at his skin. His pulse jumped when Yuki kissed him under the jaw and scraped his teeth against his throat. He sighed and buried his fingers into Yuki’s loose hair, loving how silky and wonderful it felt.

He sucked in a half-breath when Yuki brushed his fingertips up the hem of his shirt and over his stomach. When Yuki moved his hand up to his chest, he purred happily. The sensation of Yuki’s rough palm moving over his nipple made him squirm, and he couldn’t help the noises slipping past his lips as Yuki rubbed circles around it. Things worsened when Yuki moved away from Momo’s neck and pushed his shirt all the way up.

Yuki sat up and looked at Momo with a hooded gaze. He appeared to be pleased with what he saw, because he smiled before ducking down to suck on Momo’s chest.

His body was warm, and his sleepiness melted seamlessly with his arousal. Momo felt boneless as he lay there and let Yuki pamper him. He bent his knee when Yuki put his palm against his thigh and let his leg splay out. Yuki smoothed his hand over his muscles and dipped his fingers teasingly toward his inner thigh.

Momo started to get impatient, so he bucked his hips in hopes that Yuki would take the bait. To his displeasure, all Yuki did in response was push him back onto the mattress with a firm hand.

He looked down with bleary eyes. “Yuki….”

Beckoned by his name, Yuki stopped and glanced up. His bangs obscured most of his gaze, but it was still a potent look.

Momo licked his lips. “Please.”

Yuki kissed his chest again and moved lower. He eased the band of Momo’s pants down but didn’t remove them completely. They were pulled down just far enough to expose his hipbones and the beginning of his happy trail. Yuki teased the sensitive spots on his hips with his mouth and continued massaging Momo’s thigh with his hand.

There were a few times Yuki didn’t apply enough pressure and things started feeling ticklish, but whenever Momo squirmed, Yuki pressed harder and made him moan instead.

The languid pace was nice, but Momo wanted to be touched. He felt too warm in his clothes, and his cock throbbed in time with his frantic heartbeat. It wasn’t hard to tell how aroused he was, since his pants were tented with the obvious outline of his erection. He wanted more.

“Yuki,” he breathed, his fingers tangling in Yuki’s long hair again, “Yuki, please, please, please—” He opened his legs further and pushed his pants down. The fabric dragged over his tip as he tried to remove his underwear, and he groaned. Yuki’s breath brushed over his skin when he laughed. Momo whined in complaint when Yuki backed off completely, but then his vision was blocked by Yuki’s trailing braid and amused eyes.

“Momo, you’re cute,” he said and pressed their mouths together.

The kiss was deep and long, and Momo drowned in it. He couldn’t think straight as Yuki sucked on his tongue and ground their hips together. He let out a choked cry when Yuki’s cock rubbed against his. The bed creaked as Momo rocked up for more friction, and Yuki obliged him by pulling him closer.

Just as the pleasure started building up, however, Yuki moved away again. He leaned over the mattress and reached into the drawer of the nightstand. While Yuki fished around for condoms and lube, Momo removed his shirt and kicked his pants and boxers off.

Yuki came back and looked at him with a pleased smile. “Impatient tonight, aren’t you?” he said and uncapped the bottle of lube.

Momo pulled down one of the many pillows on the bed and tucked it under his butt. He spread his legs and breathed out harshly. “Maybe,” he said. His eyes didn’t leave Yuki’s hands as he poured lube onto his fingers and spread it around.

Yuki went between his legs and kissed his inner thigh. “It’s been a while,” he said. He moved closer and hovered over Momo’s cock. “Hasn’t it?”

Seeing Yuki’s mouth so close to him excited him, and his dick strained up from his stomach. “Yeah,” he said.

He couldn’t remember when the last time they had sex was. They had both been so busy and distracted with other things. Had it been weeks? Momo’s mind blanked for a second when Yuki wrapped his left hand around his length and kissed the base of it lightly. Yuki’s lips were so soft and gentle on him. His thighs trembled, and he swallowed. Maybe it had been closer to a month since they were able to—

A guttural cry came from his throat when Yuki dragged the flat of his tongue over the head of his cock and sucked on it hard. Precum dribbled from his slit at the sudden stimulation. Yuki didn’t even give him any time to recover before he was swallowing him down over and over again. He didn’t manage to fit all of Momo into his mouth, but the things he did with his tongue were more than enough to drive all the thoughts from Momo’s mind.

He caressed Momo’s dick with his tongue and coated it with saliva, making everything wet and sloppy. Whenever he tired from bobbing his head, he licked at Momo’s slit instead.

Momo keened and pushed his hips up when Yuki teased the sensitive spot on the underside of his cock. When he looked between his legs, he found Yuki watching him with an intense gaze while smoothing his lips over his wet tip. Yuki’s cheeks were flushed, but Momo had a feeling that his face was redder. He felt like he was going to be eaten alive.

Yuki shifted his right arm, and Momo felt warm, slick fingers slide against his hole. He didn’t have time to tense up, because Yuki chose that exact moment to open his mouth and lick his length obscenely. Overwhelmed by the visual stimulus as well as the slender fingers which penetrated him, Momo could do nothing but let out pathetic, broken little cries. It was incredible to see Yuki suck on him so messily when he was usually so cool and pristine.

“Haaa…. Yu—ki.” He clenched his eyes and focused on the warm sucking sensation on his dick and the fingers carefully stretching him out. Yuki kept teasing the inner rim of his hole, and Momo felt like he was being slowly unraveled. He squeezed around Yuki’s fingers to coax him in deeper.

“Momo,” Yuki said at the same time he pressed a third finger into him, “look at this. You’re so hard.”

He was weak and had no way to disobey Yuki’s command, so he opened his eyes and looked down. Momo groaned at what he saw. Yuki was holding his cock so it was standing up stiffly, and he was trailing soft kisses up it with the most nonchalant face. It was as he wasn’t in the active process of ruining Momo. If Yuki wasn’t breathing so hard, Momo would’ve thought he was completely unaffected.

Yuki’s fingers slid against his sweet spot, and he gasped. His thighs tensed, and more precum leaked from him. He wasn’t aroused enough to make it feel instantly good, but he was definitely getting there. With how persistent Yuki was being, it was only a matter of time before Momo would be reduced to a writhing mess on the bed.

Momo was floating on warmth and ecstasy, and his heartbeat bloomed in hummingbird pulses. He arched his back and hips off the bed and sighed. It felt so good, so good. He closed his eyes again and touched his own chest. His fingers gently rubbed and tweaked his nipples, adding to his growing pleasure.

Yuki was still sucking him off, edging him toward oblivion in the slowest way possible while his fingers focused on stretching him. Squelching noises smacked wetly through the room as Yuki swallowed around Momo’s cock and he spread his hole open over and over again. He could only imagine how he lewd looked, crying for more despite already having three fingers stuffed in him.

Electric shocks snapped up his spine every time Yuki glided over his prostate. Momo was having a hard time keeping still as his desperation for release increased. His heels dug into the mattress, and his toes curled around the sheets.

It had been so long since they did this. He wanted to feel the burn and stretch of Yuki’s cock in him, filling him up until he could take no more. The push-pull of Yuki’s fingers wasn’t enough.

Yuki pushed in as deeply as he could. “You’ve been squeezing my fingers so much, it’s like you want something else in here.” He sounded as breathless and desperate as Momo. “Just how greedy are you?”

“A-Ahn, Yuki,” he whined, feeling wet and horny, “Yuki, please, I want you in me. I can’t—” A spurt of slickness leaked from him and dripped down his cock. He keened.

The fingers left him, and he was left with the phantom sensations of being finger-fucked. He ran his hands down his torso and over his thighs. Momo rubbed his sensitized skin and tried to calm himself down. It was hard to do with his swollen cock heavy on his stomach and his hole aching to be filled. Dazedly, he reached down between his legs and rubbed his fingers around the swell of his slick hole. Yuki’s careful preparation made him feel nice and loose. He bit his lower lip and crammed his fingers into himself. His fingers were rougher and thicker than Yuki's but, while they felt good, they still weren’t enough.

Through his haze of arousal and the dark of the room, Momo could see Yuki shrugging off his bathrobe and removing his boxers.

Yuki tried to open the condom package as quickly as possible, his eyes not leaving the sight of Momo fingering himself. He fumbled while rolling the condom on.

The anticipation of finally being penetrated thrummed through his body. “Yuki….” He looped his arms around Yuki’s shoulders when he leaned down. Yuki’s thighs forced his legs apart, and Momo wrapped them around Yuki’s waist to pull him closer. They kissed, and Momo pushed his tongue greedily into Yuki’s mouth to taste himself. He could feel the head of Yuki’s hard cock against his hole they made out, and he moaned to urge him on.

“Momo…” Yuki’s brows furrowed as he eased his hips forward.

“Aa—h….” Momo tilted his head back when he felt Yuki press into him. There was resistance for a second before his body gave way and let Yuki slide in. He had missed the feeling of being stretched apart and filled. His pulse pounded at the point of their connection, and his dick twitched in pleasure. He moaned when Yuki came to a stop with his cock buried all the way in him.

Yuki kissed the corner of his eye. “Are you okay?” he asked, sounding as overwhelmed as Momo felt.

“Mmn. It feels good,” he said. “You feel good in me….”

Yuki smiled and kissed him again. “You feel really good too.”

Happiness made his heart swell, and he grinned. Almost immediately afterwards, he gasped. Yuki had started rolling his hips against him in sensual waves. He couldn’t stop moaning and gasping with how Yuki was stroking him inside with each thrust. His motions were deliberate and strong, and they slowly drove him mad. All their dance training wasn’t for naught, and Yuki had long since figured out how to pleasure Momo with his body.

Momo whimpered when Yuki pulled his hips back and pushed in again. Yuki did this a few times and, each time, Momo bucked up to bring them closer. He loved feeling every inch of Yuki’s thick cock slide in and out of him.

He curled his fingers tightly in the loose hair at the back of Yuki’s neck and rolled his hips up. “Aah—ngh…. You’re so big today….” He swallowed and tried to catch his breath. When he managed to force his eyes open, he found Yuki looking at him intensely. He was panting too, and sweat shone on his face. Momo dragged him down for a kiss.

While Momo rubbed their tongues together, Yuki kept thrusting. The pace was deliberate and steady, as if they had all the time in the world. This was different from their frantic, post-concert quickies in the dressing room or their dizzy, giggly fucks after a glass too many of wine. It was the sincerest and most tender way Yuki knew how to tell Momo he loved him, and it always felt so special to be held and pleasured by Yuki.

A cloud of dense heat stuffed his head as he lay there. Dreamy ecstasy warmed him like sunlight, and Momo basked in it. He kept moaning to let Yuki know exactly how good he felt. Every time Yuki pressed against his sweet spot a little too hard, he squirmed and whined. His stomach was coated with precum, and it was only getting wetter with each passing minute. He couldn’t stop how much he kept leaking out.

Momo didn’t know how much time passed as he lay there and took each of Yuki’s thrusts and kisses, but the heat inside had grown to an unbearable level. He felt like he had been on the edge of orgasming for hours. Yuki wouldn’t increase his speed, but the way he kept grinding his hips and stimulating him made it impossible for Momo to calm down. His peak was so close, but Yuki was deliberately denying it from him. Desperation filled him.

“Yuki…. Yuki,” he panted, finally breaking out of his haze long enough to start begging. “I want to cum so bad. Please—” His cock strained up and let out another long dribble of stickiness. “Fuck me, fuck me.”

In response, Yuki kissed him on the forehead and jerked his hips back harshly. Momo let out a sharp cry. He had no time to recover as Yuki plunged back in without warning. The pace didn’t relent after that, and loud slapping and squelching replaced their quiet panting.

The slow fire within Momo suddenly flared to life as if kerosene had been poured onto it. Sweat mixed with his tears as he was pushed closer and closer to orgasm. He couldn’t believe how loud their fucking was. It wasn’t just how debauched they sounded as they groaned and cried out. The lewd sound of their slapping skin was incredible too. It was impossible not to hear how wet and sloppy they had become.

“G—od, you’re so deep! Ahn, ah— _Yu_ ki,” he cried out. He could feel Yuki’s cock going so deep in him, he could almost feel him in his throat. He swallowed around the lump and let out small noises in time with Yuki’s fucking. Yuki’s thrusts seemed to drive farther in him each time, and Momo could feel every roll from his hips as he used his cock to stimulate him.

He could feel his peak coming. His thighs were shaking, and Momo couldn’t control how hard he was clenching around Yuki. Tingling filled him, and he began struggling weakly. The pleasure was too much, and it felt like he was going to get destroyed by it if he let it continue. He wanted to get away, but Yuki had trapped him in his arms and was fucking him so, so deep. There was no way he could escape.

In the vague recesses of his consciousness, he could hear Yuki groaning and gasping as he drove himself in and out of his eager hole.

“Momo… Momo,” Yuki growled. His long hair had long since fallen out of its braid, and it draped around him softly. Some of it stuck to his face, damp with sweat.

The cool, mildly-amused expression Yuki usually had on his face had been replaced with a possessive and animalistic scowl, and just seeing it made Momo’s cock throb. This was an expression only he ever got to see. He was the only one who could light and fan the fire in Yuki’s eyes to this point, and he loved it.

“Cum for me,” Yuki commanded, his rough voice crumbling around the edges. “Let me see you cum all over yourself.”

Momo opened his mouth, and Yuki devoured him.

Electricity ran through his core, and for a split second, his mind went completely blank. Ecstasy slammed into him, and he came. The cry he wanted to let out caught in his throat. His whole body jerked, and his choked voice came out as a broken, guttural yells which Yuki swallowed greedily. Momo started shaking involuntarily, and hot cum shot from his cock. His hips bucked wildly with each sticky spurt.

Messy ropes splattered against his neck and streaked over his heaving stomach and chest as he orgasmed. Momo cried and clutched onto Yuki as waves of euphoria swept over him relentlessly. Yuki didn’t stop fucking his hole open for a moment.

He was nearing the end of his orgasm when Yuki’s rhythm started breaking apart. Yuki kept pushing his tongue into his mouth, and it was all Momo could do to take it.

After driving himself deeply into Momo a few more times, Yuki stiffened and cried out. He pressed their foreheads together as he shook and breathed harshly. Then, Yuki thrust languidly to ride out his orgasm before stopping with his cock buried inside Momo.

“Haah…. Fuck….” Yuki gasped. His hips and thighs twitched as he rested. When he had caught his breath, he pressed opened-mouth kisses to Momo’s lips and tangled their tongues together.

Momo felt overwhelmed and sensitive. Just having Yuki’s dick in him was almost too much, and being deep-kissed made him dizzy. His entire body felt like it was electrically charged, and aftershocks made his legs spasm. It had been a long time since they had sex but even longer since Yuki had milked him dry like this. He felt like a mess with so much cum covering him. Momo blinked away the tears in his eyes and tried to breathe without success. It was too hot. Finally, he turned his face away and broke their kiss.

Yuki pressed his forehead into the pillow Momo was resting on. His arms began to shake from fatigue, and he sat up. He groaned from having been hunched over for so long.

Momo watched him with bleary eyes as Yuki held the condom by the base of his cock and slowly pulled out. He whimpered, as even that stimulated him too much. The sound of their separation was obscene, and Momo blushed when his hole clenched needily at the loss. His body thrummed from phantom sensations of being penetrated.

After he finished throwing the condom away, Yuki brushed Momo’s hair back and kissed his forehead. “You okay?” he asked, rubbing his nose into the damp hair.

Still feeling dazed from the mind-blowing orgasm, Momo only hummed and blinked sleepily. Once in a while, his muscles twitched. He closed his eyes when Yuki got out of bed. Half a minute later, he returned. The mattress dipped when he climbed back on it.

“Momo.”

He cracked his eyes open and saw Yuki holding a face towel for him. He took it and scrubbed his face lazily. The damp cloth felt good on his hot skin, and he sighed in relief.

When something cold touched his stomach, he flinched and half-sat up. Yuki held up another towel and smiled apologetically. Once he was sure Momo knew what he was doing, Yuki started wiping him up again.

The few minutes they had to cool down helped reduce his sensitivity, but even Yuki’s gentle cleaning felt too rough. Momo couldn’t help his breath from hitching when the coarse fabric brushed over his chest and nipples. He groaned and grabbed Yuki’s wrist hard when he realized he was deliberately teasing his nipples.

“Sorry,” Yuki said while hiding his smile with his free hand and laughing through his nose. He was completely unaffected by Momo’s glare. “I couldn’t resist.”

Momo nudged him hard with his thigh in retaliation and huffed. “Yuki, you pervert,” he said.

Yuki was still laughing when he kissed him again.

Begrudgingly, Momo kissed him back. He let out a large yawn when Yuki moved away. His entire body felt fuzzy and pleasant. If he closed his eyes for a second too long, he was sure he would fall asleep. Just as he was thinking that, Yuki handed him a bottle of water. He took it, sat up, and took long gulps from it while Yuki went off to get rid of the dirty towels. The water was wonderful, since he had dried his mouth and throat out with all his panting and moaning. He finished the bottle, tossed it onto the nightstand and lay down on his side sleepily.

It must’ve only been a minute or two, but he dozed off somehow and woke up to Yuki lying down behind him and wrapping an arm around his bare waist. Momo made a pleased noise when Yuki kissed the back of his neck and nuzzled him.

“Did that feel good for you?” he asked while he nipped at Momo’s skin with his lips and teeth.

He trilled at the ticklish sensation. “Mmn. It was amazing. You were so rough in the end.”

Yuki’s breath curled into the ends of Momo’s hair when he chuckled. “It didn’t seem like you would’ve been satisfied with anything else.”

“Yeah,” he agreed. “You were really hot.”

He laughed again. “Good night, Momo….”

Momo let out a satisfied hum. Even though it was hot and sticky, he scooted back to get closer to Yuki. The arm around him tightened protectively in response.

“G’night…..”

Momo felt as if their hearts had synchronized, beats as intertwined as their legs beneath the thin blanket. There was nowhere else he wanted to be.

Seven years ago, when he found himself crying at a song that seemed like it was made for him, he had no idea. Five years ago, when Re:vale was on the verge of crumbling away, he never even imagined. One year ago, when his self-imposed time limit was about to expire, he thought it was a mistake.

But now, on the thin borderlines of dreams, reality, and dreams made into reality, he knew.

“… Love you.”

This is where he belonged and nowhere else.

“Love you too….”

**Author's Note:**

> I'mmmmm [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/brumalbreeze) if you need!


End file.
